


because I can

by CHEEKYPJM



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Baekhyun And Yixing Doesnt Get To Be Together, Baekhyun Has To Pretend To Be Straight, Best Friend Kyungsoo, M/M, Unhappy Ending, Upsetting Plot, bye, lil angst, too many useless tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 17:39:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13862625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CHEEKYPJM/pseuds/CHEEKYPJM
Summary: Baekhyun likes to touch— to be touched— to feel someone else's body against his.Preferably Yixing's.





	because I can

It's so serene, the way Baekhyun runs his fingers up and down Yixing's arm. This isn't unusual in any way, very, very familar. Even as the harsh lights shine down on them, Baekhyun doesn't care, he likes it, in fact. The professional stage cameras, the fan-cams— all of it catches the way he leans into Yixing, squeezing his arm a various amount of times. 

Yixing doesn't mind, he simply let's the other touch all over him, glancing at him now and then with what looks to be an aroma of fondness. 

The music practically blasting through the capacious speakers surrounding the entire statium is almost nothing to them as they smile at eachother, Yixing not even considering to move away from Baekhyun's clingy presence as it might look to others. And they stand, close enough that Baekhyun's chest rubs up against Yixing's arm. When it's his cue to sing, he brings the microphone up to his lips, smiling when the fans scream at the stare he throws Yixing. 

It should be fan service, but it isn't. Not today, at least. 

Yixing begins to move away, and Baekhyun is willingly dragged along because of the heavy link of their arms. They walk all throughout the enormous stage, and Baekhyun takes the mic away from his lips when they pass Kyungsoo and Minseok. Minseok, who gives them weird stares, silently asks them if this is apart of any type of fan service— which Baekhyun just shrugs to. Kyungsoo, on the other hand, he already knows the relationship that Yixing and Baekhyun have built for themselves. He knows that whenever Baekhyun and Yixing are all over each other, that it is never any shipment of fan service. 

Yixing stops somewhere near Sehun, and he laughs when Sehun rolls his eyes at the way Baekhyun is latching onto him. 

"Go to Sehun," Yixing says into his mic, chuckling as Baekhyun pouts. Their ears erupt with the laughter of thousands of fangirls and boys, who somehow find everything they say quite amusing. 

Baekhyun only pouts, prying Yixing's hand open to lace their fingers together. With all this skin-ship and touchy-feely act, it sure is going to raise some commotion all around. 

"No," Baekhyun only says, the end of  _White Noise_ fading out. It's quiet now, where they are free to speak and laugh and joke around with eachother while the fans watch, while the cameras catch it all. 

The rest of the concert, Baekhyun stays glued to Yixing, even as he plays with the others, laughing loudly when someone - _Junmyeon_ \- dumps water down his back. Yixing could only watch, and laugh too. He enjoys being with the boys, especially Baekhyun. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

"Please stop. Yixing please make him stop."

Baekhyun is curled up on the sofa as only half of the boys sit on the floor, busy with skyping Yixing. Jongdae is getting annoyed because everyone knows Baekhyun and Yixing miss eachother like hell, but for some reason, Baekhyun is refusing to join the Skype session with Yixing. Everyone does know that he's really upset and pissed off at the fact that Yixing is no longer there, but he doesn't have to be an ass. Jongdae's words exactly.

Minseok had tried to get him to join them, but he chose to cling to Jongin's arm instead, attempting to nap— which Minseok immediately scolded him for, saying how rude it came off. So, not wanting to get cursed out by Minseok as well, Jongin pouted apologetically at Baekhyun before crawling away from him and going everyone on the floor. 

It really did upset Yixing, to see Baekhyun act so churlish towards everyone just because of his absence, but there really wasn't anything he could do, so he reluctantly swept it off and indulged everyone happily. 

Baekhyun felt empty, so he eventually made his way to the floor and wrapped himself around Sehun.

He didn't speak to anyone. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Baekhyun sits comfortably on Yixing's lap as the movie begins, wrapping the older's arms around his waist. It's comfortable like this, in eachothers embrace. When everyone had been called to the room for the movie, Yixing and Baekhyun immediately found each other, falling onto the sofa as Baekhyun giggled into Yixing's neck. Minseok watched on, wondering why they continued to pretend as if they aren't dating. Or at least have  _something_ going on. 

Half way through the movie and Baekhyun's already turned to face Yixing, head nuzzled into his neck. 

 _I love you_ , he would whisper quietly, too afraid for anyone to hear. Even though Yixing has gotten so used to hearing the phrase come from Baekhyun, he wasn't one to lie about how it got him going. He would whisper it back, and they both knew that behind those words held another meaning than what was shown on the surface. 

The movie was something far forgotten, them just being them, cuddling and letting their hands roam freely all over one another, despite the chances of someone watching. Baekhyun would place his hands on Yixing's pecs, squeezing occasionally to feel Yixing's hand come down on his bottom, and he would giggle softly. 

It's something quite dangerous for them to be doing so openly, but giving a fuck isn't their fortè. 

Something stirs in Yixing's stomach when Baekhyun let's his lips lightly hover over Yixing's neck, raising hairs. It's something that they shouldn't be doing, something that friends shouldn't be doing. Something that members should be doing. It's wrong, but it's so right when Baekhyun slowly latches his lips into the skin of Yixing's neck. He stays motionless though, and it's as if he's silently asking for permission to continue— asking to be let in enough to the point where he's allowed to get so intimate with him. 

Yixing nods, surprisingly, skimming his fingers down the others back. He sighs contently, doing his best to pay attention to the movie, abstaining himself from making any extra noise to draw any attention to them. Yixing feels how wet his neck begins to feel, how his skin sinks deep inside Baekhyun's mouth— and Yixing knows a very prominent, harsh marking is definitely going to be left on the junction between his neck and collarbone. 

Yixing won't lie, it's the first time Baekhyun has done  _this_. He's giving Yixing a hickey for crying out loud. As close and clingy Yixing has saw Baekhyun acting with the other members, he's never witnessed him sucking all over their necks, so his heart is beating uncontrollably. Yes, of course he'd occasionally be biting up on Sehun's shoulders, but this is different. 

The moment seems to be lasting forever before Baekhyun is pulling back. From the lights from the television beaming throughout the dark room, Yixing could see how swollen Baekhyun lips seem to be. They're glistening, and when Yixing blinks dazedly, Baekhyun smiles. It's not one of happiness, but rather confusion. Like he's lost somewhere within what the fuck he's just done.

He's seconds away from opening his mouth when Yixing grimaces and wipes the wet spot on his neck with the collar of his shirt. Something flashes across Baekhyun's eyes when Yixing does that, but it's quickly vanishing as he chuckles. 

"Gross," Yixing mumbles, laughing. 

Baekhyun laughs too, breathless. "Yeah."

 

 

* * *

 

 

 "Go," Kyungsoo grunts, kicking his legs at Baekhyun. He's exhausted, and for Baekhyun to crawl into his bed in the middle of the night was something he wasn't expecting. "Go to your own bed."

Baekhyun would whine, complaining on how he doesn't like sleeping alone, which is true, at least. Kyungsoo would remain confused why he hadn't just gone to Yixing's bed, which surprisingly, he never does. As much as he'd want Baekhyun out of his bed, he would feel bad for the boy— because believe it or not, Kyungsoo understands the unusual relationship happening between the two boys— so he'd give in, sighing as he lets the other wrap his arms around him. 

It's not something unfamiliar actually, whenever Yixing wasn't around, Kyungsoo was his next resort, but what Kyungsoo doesn't understand is the fact that Yixing  _is_ here, so why isn't he with him?

"Baekhyun," Kyungsoo would mumble minutes later, when he knows Baekhyun isn't asleep yet. Baekhyun would only hum, locking his legs with Kyungsoo's. "Is something going on between you and Yixing?"

Baekhyun wouldn't reply. 

"Complicated?"

Baekhyun would nod. 

They'd talk for the rest of the night, mostly Kyungsoo initiating conversation while Baekhyun would respond weakly. Kyungsoo would be willingly let in on the current state on Baekhyun and Yixing's relationship, how Baekhyun didn't understand what they have, from him being reduced to tears because Kyungsoo was so understanding and cared so much for him. 

It was a long night before Kyungsoo had fallen asleep, and Baekhyun crawled into Yixing's bed. Unfortunately, Yixing was still awake, laptop set up infront of him while the soft light of his side lamp beamed on his side. Baekhyun hadn't said anything, just climbing into the bed and under the covers. Yixing hadn't said anything, just humming as Baekhyun held a firm grip on his shirt. 

He idly ran his fingers through Baekhyun's hair, and the other keened. Eventually, when Baekhyun had discovered that he wasn't as tired as he put on, he crawled into Yixing's lap, despite the others tsk because he's now blocking his view of his computer screen. He wraps his arms around Yixing's neck, nose colliding with the scratchy, purple bruise formed on Yixing's neck. Baekhyun had gasped when he saw it, pulling back from Yixing and worrying his bottom lip. 

"I'm so sorry," he gasps, and he didn't understand when Yixing had laughed at that. Yixing would ask what and Baekhyun would run his finger over it, glancing at Yixing now and then. 

"What, Baekhyunnie?" Yixing says, lifting Baekhyun off of him to stand. Baekhyun watches as he walks to the mirror, and so many things come across his mind. This isn't good, at all. Yixing's got a big, purple and red blotch on his neck because of Baekhyun. He couldn't keep his mouth to himself and now Yixing has to go out publicly with that on his skin. What would the makeup artist say? What would SM say? What would the members say? What would Yixing have to say about this?

Baekhyun's breath hitches when Yixing's eyes go wide, eyes catching on Baekhyun's initial panic. 

"Baek—" Yixing's going to say before his door is being opened. Jongin steps in, and Yixing is quick to throw his hand over his neck. If anyone sees this, they're going to be in so much trouble. Baekhyun sits still on the bed, afraid of what Yixing might have to scold him for. 

"Lotion?" Is all Jongin asks for, and Yixing points to the bathroom. 

When Jongin comes back, he gives them a weird stare before shrugging and leaving, because he's Jongin.

"Yixing, I'm so sorry, I-I didn't know I was  _actually_ going suck that hard— I'll tell SM it was my fault and—" 

Yixing shushes him, going over to Baekhyun and cradling his face. He tells him to quiet down, no one needs to hear this. After all, Junmyeon's room is right next door. It's tranquil, the way Yixing runs his fingers down Baekhyun's arm. He reassures the other that it's okay, the makeup artist will get rid of it, hopefully. Baekhyun could only nod along, not fully believing, but since Yixing is saying it, he's going to believe it. 

It's quiet now when Yixing closes his laptop, setting everything he was using aside. Baekhyun crawls under the covers now, closing his eyes because he doesn't want to face the damage he's down to Yixing. He calls himself crazy for getting himself carried away and pouncing all over Yixing like that, but for some reason, Yixing doesn't care. Baekhyun hates it, hates how nice Yixing is to him. 

When Yixing climbs under the covers later, he runs his hands down Baekhyun's arm. 

"Are you hot, Baekhyunnie?" He asks. Even though it sounded like one, it is more of a clear statement. The AC isn't broken or anything, but Minseok likes when it's 80° in the dorms so of course everyone is left suffering because no one wants to say anything wrong to Minseok. 

Baekhyun nods though. 

He already knows the drill, so he sits up, lifts his arms and let's Yixing remove his shirt. Yixing does the same for himself, and then they're both standing to remove their pants. This is familiar, all of the members all well used to seeing each other stark naked, so this is practically nothing. 

When they've made their way back to the bed, Baekhyun's back is pressed up against Yixing's chest. They lie there for a while, breaths calming each other and almost lulling Baekhyun to sleep before he speaks, whispering. 

"I think I'm in love with you," is all he says, and he doesn't expect anything in return. Yixing though, hums. 

"I know," he laces their fingers together. "I feel the same, but we can't."

Baekhyun nods, sighs. "I know."

 

 

* * *

 

 

The MC asks a question, but Baekhyun isn't paying any heed, too busy running his hand soothingly over Yixing's thigh. He's distracted to say the least. He doesn't hear anything, doesn't hear the question that is directed towards him until on his other side, Minseok is nudging him. 

"Hm?" He gaps. "Yes, I mean, of course."

The MC and everyone else in the room eyes go wide and Baekhyun wonders what he's said wrong. When the MC clears her throat, she closes her envelope of notes to face Junmyeon. 

"Is this true? Does Baekhyun actually swing both ways?"

"I-I didn't know— we—" Junmyeon's cheeks go red, as well as Baekhyun's. Kyungsoo sighs quietly, and Baekhyun just wants to bury himself in a hole. If only he'd been paying attention. He blames Yixing. He blames Yixing for being so mesmerizing. He blames Yixing for being so  _Yixing_ and making him fall madly in love with him. 

Baekhyun tries laughing, claiming it was a light-hearted joke, but it's too late— it's already out there, and he's going to have so many headlines about this. He doesn't want to increase further claim, so he retreats his hand from Yixing's thigh and places it in his own lap. 

He's fucked up. 

He won't be touching anyone publicly anytime soon. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

_Exo Member Byun Baekhyun Is Gay?_

 

He repeatedly watches the clip of him all day, the one that's raging throughout the internet, raising hell all over his social media. It's sad, he thinks, as he watches how dazed he looked while sitting next to Yixing. Only a fool would think that he isn't head over heels for Yixing.

"It's going to be okay," a familiar voice says, coming up behind him to rub his shoulders. 

Baekhyun sighs, because it isn't, not this time. "Everyone knows," he turns to face the other, eyes flooding. 

"That doesn't matter right now, Baekhyunnie," Yixing takes his phone from his grasp. He easily lifts the other into his arms. "It's late, we'll sleep on it."

He settles Baekhyun into his bed and climbs in after him. This really is hard. 

With a sigh, Baekhyun tries to fall asleep, because that's all he can do. Despite the situation, he still laces his fingers with Yixing's. 

He can't help it, he's in love with him.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So I don't know what this is, but I hope you enjoyed. 
> 
> This took three hours haha.. 
> 
> If you liked, kudos are appreciated :')
> 
> Comment if you feel the need to tell me how you feel, i like reading them ><
> 
>  
> 
> all errors will be changed when I get the time, thank you for reading!


End file.
